Report 875
Report #875 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: Celladjustment Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Jul 2015 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 Problem: Celladjustment has, historically, been one of the least used abilities in psychometabolism, in both bashing and pvp, because of the way psymet is set up to be very unfriendly to active psichannel usage. At the same time, with everyone's resistance taking a hit across the board (capped at 30%), psymet has also not escaped the changes. While psymet is now more versatile than acrobatics in terms of resistance coverage, against certain damage types, psymet users are no better in mitigation than acrobatic monks anymore. This report aims to carve a niche for psymet users in pvp by appropriating an old and ineffective ability to provide a different defensive benefit from acrobatics dodging/somersault/contort, or alternatively to boost the user offensively. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change celladjustment syntax to PSI CELLADJUSTMENT <15|30|45>. Usable channel should only be substratus (no change). Celladjustment is now a LOCKED defence that will block the next incoming affliction with a cooldown of what was indicated when it was locked in (15, 30 or 45 seconds). If 15s was chosen, each time celladjustment fires, it will use 1500 ego. With 30s, it will use 1000 ego each time instead. With 45s, it will use 500 ego each time instead. Changing the number requires unlocking and relocking. This gives psymet users the choice to very effectively prevent afflictions, but at high ego cost with the danger of burnout, or to use less dangerous options but for noticeably slower affliction blocking. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change celladjustment syntax to PSI CELLADJUSTMENT <100|200|300>. Usable channel should be only substratus (no change). Celladjustment is now a LOCKED defense that will add the indicated amount of damage to EACH hit the user lands (therefore, a full 3-hit combo will do 300 extra damage for the first option, or 900 extra damage for the third option). This effect goes on cooldown upon dealing 1500 damage in this manner. Upon going into cooldown, the user will take a large chunk of ego cost. 1500 for the first option, 3000 for the second, 4500 for the third. The cooldown will be 60s for the first option, 30s for the second, 15s for the third. This will give psymet users the choice of very high burst damage at low cooldowns, but at levels of ego costs that will be all but unsustainable except for demigod users with large ego buffs - and even then, not for more than 2 or 3 cycles. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change celladjustment syntax to PSI CELLADJUSTMENT <1000|2000|3000>. Usable channel should only be substratus (no change). Celladjustment is now a LOCKED defence that will heal the user for the indicated amount after the user has received a total of that same indicated amount of damage, with a cooldown of 45s for the first option, 30s for the second option, 15s for the third option. While it is on cooldown, the damage received by the user won't count toward the next activation. Upon receiving the heal, there will also be a 1000 ego cost for the first option, 2500 ego cost for the second, 4000 ego cost for the third. Similarly to the above two solutions, this solution is designed to give the psymet user the option of very strong burst healing and damage mitigation with low cooldowns, but at very high ego costs. Player Comments: ---on 7/15 @ 15:30 writes: These look like fun mechanics/interesting to use. I'm not sure which to pick, honestly, but I'd be down for making psymet the more offensive choice to acrobatics - sol. 2 ---on 7/16 @ 05:39 writes: I'd prefer solution 3, but solution 2 works as well ---on 7/17 @ 02:02 writes: I don't really like solution 2, but I like solution 1 or 3 ---on 7/19 @ 15:58 writes: Solution 1 seems particularly strong with what is coming in warrior changes, and also for current kits (bard aurics, monks), which have specific affliction-based instakills or strategies. This is also strong against skills which incur a power cost to achieve a specific affliction or combination of afflictions. Being able to reliably prevent an affliction is pretty strong, and most classes cannot take advantage of the ego tradeoff as posed (change to mana?). I would be OK if this was limited to an affliction group or subset of afflictions which did not have so wide an impact, maybe like mental affs. For Solution 2, I'm not sure I can comment intelligently without knowing what's happening to overhaul monks, but the numbers seem somewhat high and I'm not sure why monks need a damage boost on top of great hindering and bleeding in their current iteration. Again, the ego tradeoff is pretty negligible with sparkleberry. Solution 3 - are your numbers backwards? It looks like you're asking for 3000 health every 15 seconds, or I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the proposed mechanic. Is it based on your max - current health, or actual damage accrued over time? Does your damage counter still accumulate during the cooldown? In general I question whether the intent of this solution is to impact PvE as well; I'd be OK with that, just wanted to clarify the scope. ---on 7/21 @ 13:48 writes: Changing the ego costs to mana costs will make the costs irrelevant to anyone without a mana kill. Whereas keeping it as an ego cost makes it relevant to everyone fighting the psymet user, because at 0 ego, the psymet burns out and loses his skillset. Given that, I think it will make the abilities too strong to make the costs mana instead of ego. Solution 2 numbers are designed to be a very significant boost. For some comparison, at 0 wounds, a monk can deal between 400-800 damage, depending on their weapon stats (whether they are artied etc). At heavy-critical wounds and with the prone modifier, there have been logs of monks doing 3000 to 4000 damage. A potential +900 is very, very strong with those numbers. The ego tradeoff, incidentally, is very big for solution 2. 4500 ego is 45% ego for a demigod monk with the FULL 8/8 ego vitals. Not being at 8/8, or not being demigod, means that those numbers are an even higher percentage of the max ego. At a 15 second cooldown, it is going to constitute a large burst of ego cost that will make the ability theoretically unsustainable - which is the point. The strongest option should only be usable strategically. The same goes for solution 3: the lower cooldowns means that the ego costs will be large enough, and often enough, that the user cannot just leave it on and forget about it, or it will simply burn them out. Of course, these numbers are simply based on my THEORY, and in action, may be too small (or too large even). Naturally, adjustments should be made if there is an issue with the numbers. ---on 7/21 @ 13:51 writes: Also, I forgot to answer your question about scope: Yes, both solution 1 and 3 will naturally have application in PvE as well (3 more so than 1), due to the nature of "defensive" abilities. I didn't make them with the specific intent of PvE application, and where the numbers are concerned, I intend to balance them for PvP first and foremost. ---on 7/21 @ 14:46 writes: The cost numbers on solution 1 seem quite low. ---on 7/21 @ 21:43 writes: I like solution two, giving psymet a more useful offensive approach (which a lot of people have been asking for). If I'm understanding the mechanic correctly, capping the damage output at 1500 will make it so the second form you use will only have the first two hits of a combo boosted. If you put it at 1800 max, that makes it so at level 1 you get 6 forms fully boosted, level 2 has 3 forms fully boosted, and at level 3, two forms fully boosted. Other than that, I think it's a good idea to give psymet a more offensive edge to it. ---on 7/22 @ 08:31 writes: Yes, making solution 2 "run out" at 1500 is intentional, so that the strongest option also does not give +900 to 2 forms consecutively before it goes on cooldown. For solution 1, I erred on the lower side of ego costs because it doesn't directly lead to an offensive or heaing boost. That said, I think another +500 ego cost for each of solution 1's options is reasonable as a starting point before tweaking it up if/when needed. Of course, if you feel that's still too low, feel free to comment so that the admin have a point of reference of different opinions to work with when deciding what they want to go with for implementation. ---on 7/23 @ 01:19 writes: Monk's damage potential is precisely why I don't really like solution 2. Monks don't need any more damage help.